The Diary of Akashi Seijuro's Yandere Sister
by satsuki-niyu
Summary: The story is all about a girl who is a yandere. She writes on her diary things that she thinks are fascinating and memorable. She dislikes humans who steals or distracts her pawns in doing their roles. Will she realize that what she's doing is wrong? Or will she keep on being a yandere who is so possessive and keeps on deciding what she thinks is right for her team mates?
1. prologue

**"Friend"**

What does this word mean?

Is it a person who's always with you in bad and good times?

Is it a person who helps you with your problems?

**"Diary"**

Is it a book that holds all of your secrets?

Is it a book you write on all about your life?

Each person has their own definition of these words.

But have they ever tried to treasure these words.


	2. Chapter 1 : My Story With My Brother

**My exams are finished. I only got 91% at science. How low. It's also my fault for not studying hard. My mother even scolded me.**

"Sei-nii~" I called my brother's name. "What is it?" he asked without looking at me. "Sei-nii~" I called his name again. He ignored me. "Sei-nii..." I shook his shoulder. "What is it?" he asked. "Here" I gave him the plans. "Minase" he called my name. "What is it, my brother? ~" he looked at me. "Next time directly tell other people what you need with them. They might ignore you for a long time." i smiled. "No one can order what I will do Sei-nii~" he looked at the plans and read it.

Now I have time to introduce myself. My name is Akashi Yumi. I like things they called "horror." I don't know why they call it "horror" but I think it's cute. I always get perfect in all subjects. I can dance and sing. I can play all sports. I was raise to be perfect.

My hobbies are making cute dolls, cute movies, drawing cute pictures, cute games and taming my pawns.

i love my brother so much. I know how to make him look at me. It's by disobeying his orders. i want him to look at me only. ME ONLY.

I also treat Tetsu just like my brother. I only want him to look at me and it's by being gentle in front of him. But when he can't see me, I make sure to eliminate "pests" surrounding him. After all he's mine only. MINE.

I had a best friend at my first year in middle school. Her name is Momoi Satsuki. I stop seeing her as a friend because she likes Tetsu.

I am an adopted child. Akashi Seijuro is my fake brother. My parents died at the same time of my birth. My father died in a car accident while my mother died because of giving birth to me. Akashi-san adopted me because he's the only one who WANTS to adopt me.

I live my life depending on myself. I work for myself. I study to get the Scholarships for the school I want to get. I avoid using the things they give to me. I pay them with all the money i have. They always refuse but I insist. When I was a kid, I started to draw, clean shoes, cook food and ask to help someone for money. It was hard but I still try just to pay them.

Let's go back with the story.

"Yumi" he called my name. I smiled. He looked at me. "Change it. I'm not sure with your plans." I laughed. "Huhuhuhu~ how about if I don't what to~" he pulled my hair. I don't feel pain. It's like his scared to hurt me. "Know your place, Yumi" I wrapped my arms around his neck. I smiled. I whispered. "What happened to the Akashi Seijuro I know? All I see is a boy who is scared to hurt his precious sister~" I let go and waved my hand. "Bye~" Ah~ I'm sure he'll do something when I go home already.

I saw girls hiding behind the book shelf. "Nee~ Akashi-kun is cute right?" the girl with brown curls said. "You're right when will you confess?" A girl with short black hair said.

Let's call the girl with brown curls girl B. then the other one will be girl D.

"Hmmm... maybe I'll confess tomorrow. I'll start first with writing a letter and then I'll confess and he'll accept my confession. Then will kiss under a cherry blossom tree. Then..." your dream is so high only "I" can do it. No one is allowed to love my brother and Tetsu. "I can't wait for it! Wait... You already have two lovers." girl D said. "Who cares!? I want to try three this year." girl B said.

"Idiots should know their place." I whispered. "What!?" girl B said. I smiled. "I said dirty girls like you shouldn't be near Sei-nii~" I saw a furious tiger that wants to bit me. "What did you say!? Do you want to start a fight?" I smiled. "Oh~ how scary. But next time, be sure to know who you are going to fight with or else you will be a cockroach that has been stepped on." I waved my hand. "You have no chance. Give up." I walked away.

-House-

I opened and read my book. I studied after I worked on my part time job. I still wore my uniform. I don't have too many clothes to wear. I only have afforded my clothes used for sleeping.

*knock knock* I heard someone knocked. "Come in" someone opened the door. "Yumi" This familiar voice. "What is it, brother?" he put something down. "Wear this." I asked "what is that?" I turned my chair. I saw clothes, shoes and gowns. "I must reject your offer. I'll sleep." I lay down on my bed.

I saw him opening the drawers and cabinets. It was like he was finding for something. "Sei-nii, what are you finding?" I asked. "Back to yourself...I'm just confiscating your things." he answered. "Eh~ you're bad." he got my pens, pencils, scissors, cutters, ribbons, ropes and kitchen knife. He went out and closed the door.

-Few minutes later-

The door opened again. "Sei-nii, what do you-" he was at the top of me at my bed. "You should already know that Yumi." I yawned. "You want to punish me. May you do that tomorrow." he sat on the bed. "I will discipline you tomorrow. You must sleep. You need energy for you to think for plans that will help our team." he went outside. I start to do my plan for the girl who likes my brother. "huhuhuhuhu! Bye bye~" I looked at my diary. "Wait my diary. I have a very interesting story that I will tell you~" I finished it and I slept wearing my uniform.

-Next day-

I yawned. "You didn't sleep early. As always you're a disobedient dog." my brother said. I smiled. "I was excited for something, Sei-nii. Also I prefer a 'selfish Queen' than a disobedient dog." we ate our breakfast with Akashi-san. "Yumi" Akashi-san called me. "What is it, Akashi-san?"I asked. He asked. "How are your grades?" I answered. "Perfect as always, Akashi-san." "How well do you play at all sports?" "I had exceeded all of my classmates in every sport." "Good, keep it up. I was right raising you." we continue to eat.

-School-

"Sei-nii, where are you going? ~" I smiled. "I'm going at a tree." he answered. "Uh~ may I go with you?" I asked. "No, just study first before you go to your part time job." I smiled. "If you say so." he show a little expression of being surprised. "How rare. For you to follow my orders." he stared at me. "What is it, Sei-nii?" he returned being emotionless. "I thought it was rare but it seems you're planning something." I laughed. "huhuhuhu~ Sei-nii you're bad." I walked away and waved my hand. "Bye bye~ Sei-nii."

I sat on a chair near the window. I started to read books about romance. I waited for the girl to say a word. "How long will you make me and my brother wait you dirty woman." I whispered. "Um..." she began to spoke. I looked at the window. I started to count."1...2..." "um...Akashi-san...I..." "How disgusting. Acting shy. Just disappear, woman. You'll be surprise with what will happen." I whispered.

"Akashi-san I like-" "Oi, Miya, what do you...want." two boys asked. "Oi, Miya who is this guy!?" they asked again. "Eh! Wha- how-" she panicked. "Oi are you trying to three-time!?" one of them asked. "Wha- no!" she continue to panic.

She saw me i waved at her. "Hello~" she looked mad. "You..." I laughed. "Ahahahahahahaha!" "Quiet!" the librarian scolded me. "I'm sorry." i apologize. "That girl that girl framed me up!"

-Seijuro's POV-

She pointed someone on the second floor. I already knew who would do this kind of thing. I'm ready to reject this girl not in a harsh way but if she insists I might do it but I know she will accept my rejection. It seems my sister likes to see person suffering. "What are you saying!? We can't see anything." one of them said. "It still doesn't change the fact that you are two-timing." the other guy said. "I want to break up with you!" both of them said. "No, wait!" she looked at me. I looked away.

-Yumi's POV-

"Ahahahaha~" I laughed. I was hid on behind a wall after I waved at her. "Yumi" I heard a familiar voice called my name. "What is it Sei-nii?" I smiled. "As I thought you'll follow me. I know you want to kill that girl because she loves me but instead you did a safe way. Why would you do that?" brother said. "Sei-nii, you should start guarding that girl because I don't know what i will do if she approach me." I said.

"Yumi stop what you are going to do." he said. "You're not my mother to order me." I said. "I have the right to order you what you will do because I am you brother." he said. "You are my 'fake' brother." I said. "no matter what you do you'll still bear the name 'Akashi' even if father stop letting you use his name and let you live by your own. That's why I have the right to order you." he said. "That's why I feel like being cursed, being cursed to use the name 'Akashi' even if I don't like. But I 'm grateful for your father adopting me." I smiled.

He pinned me to the wall. "Yumi" he almost scratch my face with a pair of scissors. "I want you stop disobeying me." I wrapped my arms around his neck.

**"Sei-nii, I love you. I only want you to look at me and nobody else. I only want you to see what I do and scold me even if it hurts. I don't care if you hurt me, I will always still love you and dispose pests surrounding you."**


End file.
